Up to this time, a baby's excrement has been detected only by opening the baby's diaper, so that there were disadvantages such as conditions unsanitary for the baby and the potential for skin diseases.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a device adapted to produce a prompt and reliable indication of the presence of excrement in a baby's diaper.